1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Barbecue Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Flameless Charcoal Side Burner System for providing a charcoal grill allowing a user to prepare food with an adjustable continuous charcoal heating source without flames singing the food or flaring toward the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Barbecue Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Barbecue Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Barbecue Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,092; U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,258; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,804; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,093; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,333 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,410.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Flameless Charcoal Flameless Charcoal Side Burner System System. The inventive device includes a side burner structure for retaining charcoal, a lower grill structure, and an upper grill structure supporting the side burner structure.
In these respects, the Flameless Charcoal Side Burner System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a charcoal grill allowing a user to prepare food with an adjustable continuous charcoal heating source without flames singing the food or flaring toward the user.